


A perfect stone

by FirstAvenger26



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dorks in Love, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is an asshole, Erik is crushing harder than a 12- year old girl, Fluff, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt Charles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Erik is an emperor penguin.Charles is a Magellanic penguin.





	A perfect stone

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to apologize  
> Maybe this fic is badly written, because I write in spanish, my english is not very good
> 
> If it's so badly written that it offends you, I'll erase my shit

Erik would have preferred to die with honor, being a free penguin instead of living in that enclosure of the hell that stupid homos sapiens call "aquarium"

His wild life had been so satisfying that Erik would not have minded dying so young, but the stupid humans who called themselves "Animal Protectors" decided his fate for him and saved his life, but they took him away from his home.

In the current conditions, Erik is an embarrassment to the emperor penguins, having survived the attack of a predator he is no longer fit to live the exciting wildlife. He is condemned to live unhappy the rest of his days in that aquarium, where the humans who claim to have saved him enjoy exhibiting him before other humans who enjoy his suffering.

Every day he feels the need to peck at the hands of the little humans who point him out with maleficent amusement, but he abstains because those lower forms of life do not deserve the waste of his energy.

He only wants to go home, even if is only to die there.

-It's time to eat- Announces the girl that he has heard they call "Raven" while carrying buckets full of delicious fish. They smell good, Erik cannot deny it.

But he never accepts food when humans give it to him and will not start accepting it today, while the rest of the emperor penguins run enthusiastically for food (Penguins that have apparently lost their dignity and have fallen into the traps of humans) he moves away, despite hunger.

Erik had been a formidable hunter while he still enjoying life in Antarctica. That is why he refuses to accept being fed by such pathetic beings as humans

In view of this, the managers usually hide the food so that Erik has to find it, so the penguin does not feel so useless and does not feel that the humans are providing the food. In short, it is not the same as hunting, but it is the closest thing that Erik has.

And there is a very annoying factor that Erik has run into since he has the misfortune of living confined there. An annoyance. A small annoyance

A Magellanic penguin named Charles.

The caregivers do not know how the penguin always manages to sneak out of their habitat to get in the habitat of the emperor penguins, of course, Erik does not know how he does either, but he knows that Charles is wasting his ability. He could escape from the aquarium!

X

But instead of doing that, the Magellanic penguin insists on sneaking into his territory, offering him a sardine while trying to converse.

And there it comes again, always at the same time. Erik watches in silence as Charles approaches him with a sardine.

Why is he still doing it? Erik never accepts the stupid sardine.

Charles leaves the sardine on the floor, as he always does, waiting for Erik to eat it even later, which Erik never does.

Hello, my dear friend- Greet Charles. It seems ridiculous to Erik that Charles calls him ̏dear friend̋ when he lives trying to ignore him.

The emperor penguin takes a walk, is fed up with the boring life of the aquarium and is definitely fed up with the Magellanic penguin. Charles does not seem to understand that Erik is trying to get away from him because he begins to follow him closely.

What do you want from my, dwarf? - Question without stopping walking.

Do not you have friends out there?-

I want to talk to you-

You are annoying-

Why do not you want to be my friend Erik? We all need someone to talk to-

I do not- Erik slips away from Charles.

If Erik had a friend, he would be an emperor penguin, not a vulnerable and useless Magellanic penguin.

X

The next day, as he expected, Charles is back in his habitat. If something has to recognize Erik, it is his persistence.

And why did you get here? - Asks Charles, who has come up with the worst topic of conversation.

It is none of your business-

It's good to talk about what we have locked inside, Erik-

I do not want to talk about anything, much less with you-

Charles stays static for a few minutes and Erik thinks he will finally be quiet, but no, the penguin opens the beak again.

I'm here because my mother rejected me-

Against his will, Erik feels his heart squeeze a little, being an abandoned baby is one of the worst destinations in the entire animal kingdom. Erik loves his mother very much and being rejected and left to his fate by his own progenitor seems a horrible prospect.

The humans saved me, I had no chance to survive the hunger and the predators. The humans fed me and protected me-

-You make it sound like they're good-

-They are Erik, they saved you too, do not they?

 

-You do not know anything- Erik growls furiously as he flutters his fins and attacks the other Magellanic penguin. -I do not want to see you again here- When Charles gets up, the emperor penguin makes him go back. -If you were rejected by your mother that means you should be dead-

As expected, Charles says nothing and moves away to return to his habitat.

X

Erik has more than enough time to think about what he did, feel like scum and feel regretful. He spends a whole week without seeing the Magellanic penguin.

One week and Erik cannot believe that he feels so alone, he was the one who scared Charles away for peace and tranquility, however, all he feels is remorse.

When another week passes, the emperor penguin can no longer carry his own conscience and his feeling of loneliness, so he is completely willing to find a way to enter Charles's habitat.

X

Charles has been depressed lately- says Raven as he walks with his co-worker, Sean.

Raven, Charles is a penguin, how do you know he's depressed? -

There are indications Sean, like he's been eating less-

Better you should be happy that he has not escaped his ... Great! Now there is an emperor penguin in the area of the Magellanic penguins- Sean complains annoyed as he watches as Erik approaches Charles.

Well, I do not understand how you can live in the sand, I find it very annoying-

Charles does not answer, does not even move an inch.

I do not usually apologize but ... I'm really sorry, Charles. I was upset and I should not have said all those things-

 Are you really sorry? -

Of course I'm sorry- Erik pushes with his beak the squid that he brought to Charles. -An offering of peace-

Thanks Erik- Charles snuggles in Erik feeling very happy.

Charles raised his head, looking deeply at Erik, the emperor penguin recognized what his eyes expressed and found himself knowing that he felt the same. He bowed and so both penguins put their beaks together.

How cute! - Raven shouted, who was about to take Erik to his habitat.

... Are not they both male? - Ask Sean.

X

After that, Charles and Erik became a couple. Or something like that, Erik felt terribly frustrated, they had been loving each other for months, they spent hours together and Erik told Charles why he got there and about his life in Antarctica.

But there is a terrible problem.

They have not made it official

Or at least Erik seems to have not yet made it official, he is not sure how the thing works between the Magellanic penguins, but the emperor penguins have to offer a stone to the penguin in question, and he will decide whether to accept it or not.

So Erik gets going, he has all the conviction to find the perfect stone to ask Charles officially to be his partner.

Unfortunately, when searching for days you realize that the stones in the aquarium are pathetic, there is none that is worthy of Charles's beauty.

How will the emperor penguin solve his dilemma?

X

I'm very sorry lady, I will recover your ring as soon as possible- Raven tells the indignant lady, who tries to find with her eyes the daring emperor penguin who snatched her ring.

This is unacceptable! -

Erik saw the opportunity and could not help it, among the human audience who liked to see him suffer, he found a woman who had on his finger just what Erik was looking for and just what Erik has in his beak now. The perfect stone.

He managed to reach the woman and remove the shiny stone.

-You have to give me back that diamond, it's very valuable! - Cries Raven really worried as she tries to reach the penguin.

When Erik finally arrives at Charles's side, he feels very nervous, he knows that Charles will not reject him, but still the nerves do not go away.

Erik! What is it that ...-

Charles you have made me happy again, I would love for my mother to see that I found the perfect partner, I love you so much and I need this to be totally official ... -Erik offers the diamond to Charles. - Would you be my partner please? -

Oh Erik-

They are so adorable! - Raven says watching the penguins and forgetting their objective.

Of course yes Erik- Charles answers and both join their beaks.

Later when Raven tries to take the diamond from Charles, Erik receives her with ferocious pecks.

X

 

Despite living in the aquarium with his beloved Charles and getting used to humans does not mean they have lost. The emperor penguin is sure that one day he will be able to overthrow the human empire and that the penguins will dominate the world and enclose the humans in the aquariums.

But while that happens, Erik enjoys eating Krill and sardine with his beloved.

THE END


End file.
